Prior art U.S. patents relative to swivel conduit connectors are exemplified by the U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,558,163; 4,909,773; 5,275,444; 4,685,456; 4,946,204; and 5,209,262.
The invention herewithin is directed to improvements over the prior art to provide for a swivel connector structure arranged for ease of use as well as efficiency in construction and economy of manufacture and to this end, it is believed the invention substantially fulfills this need.